Never Once
by redyarns
Summary: "I never acted," Viktor muttered. "I never once acted my kisses, my hugs, or my affection." Yuuri sobbed, trying to push him away but failing. "Liar... L-Liar!" "Never once," Viktor repeated softly. "I may be an actor, Yuuri... but my love for you is more genuine than anything else I've ever given." He leaned in, his breath ghosting over his. "I love you."
1. Chapter 1

" _I indeed love you_ …" He muttered, blue eyes gazing into her own green ones as he held their connected hands up to his lips, kissing the back of her own softly.

"Do you really?" She sobbed, her hair heavy with the rain and soaking. Neither seemed to care that the storm had now successfully gotten their clothes to stick to their skin.

"I do. Please stay with me forever, Clara…"

" _And cut_!"

Immediately he pulled away from the actress, taking in a deep breath as the rain was stopped and a ringing was heard throughout the studio to let others know the scene had now ended.

"Great job, Viktor, Isabel!" The director yelled, his teeth dazzling as he practically jumped up and down in his seat.

Viktor bowed, his right arm sweeping across his stomach. "Why thank you."

"Makeup on Isabel!" The director snapped, his attention off the actors as he barked at a group of young women. They squeaked and scrambled over to Isabel, dragging her off to a private room.

"What a nice job," some random intern blabbered as he ran up to Viktor and started to make sure everything was in place, placing hairs back in position and making sure no makeup was running. "You did wonderful, mister Nikiforov!"

Viktor smiled. Always the same one; one that screamed politeness and a kind nature. But never genuine; and it was the same to this blushing and fumbling intern, who now was trembling as she fixed Viktor's shirt.

Viktor held back a sigh of boredom as he was instructed to be in position once more for another shot of the scene. How incredibly _boring_.

When the Russian man had first gotten into acting, he loved it because he could take on a role of someone. Someone who wasn't him and god, it felt _wonderful_.

But of course, it didn't turn out as glam or fabulous as he thought it would. He was pushed, shoved, and hated. The love from his fans was touching, but something wasn't right. Something was off, and he felt so empty and lifeless and… Bored. So un-inspired and _so incredibly bored_.

"Ready?" The director shouted, his loud voice ringing over the entire set. "Cue the rain… and… _action_!"

Viktor Nikiforov held in his breath, and shifted his face to one that was deemed 'for a lover'.

Time to act and ever replaying scene of boredom.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

" _Katsuki Yuuri! Nou jeencha badou qouyah!_ " An unusually angry voice invaded his ears.

Groaning, Yuuri groped around blindly for his glasses, shoving them on his nose and groggily sitting upright in his bed. "Wass' goin' on?..."

"You _babou_!" The person continued to yell in his native language. "If you miss this interview, so help me, I'll kill you myself!"

Interview?...

Yuuri's still droopy eyes lingered over to his cute clock that was shaped like a blue whale.

 _8:04_.

"Oh my god…" Yuuri said in a horrified voice, before he jumped out of bed and skidded over to the door.

Flinging it open, a normally passive face glared angrily back.

"S… Seung-gil-kun…" Yuuri groaned, letting his friend come in.

"You're going to be late." Seung-gil snapped, taking action immediately as he raced over to Yuuri's drawers. "Get showered, take no more than ten minutes, and comb your hair back."

"Y… Yes!" Yuuri yelped, a white towel thrown to his face along with a pair of black boxers.

As Yuuri speed walked over to the bathroom, he tried not to panic. _It's fine, it's fine_. The interview was at 9:00 and he could totally make it in time if he hurried with the shower, hoped that Seung-gil chose a suitable outfit and skipped breakfast.

After a quick shower that had Yuuri yelping at the first touch of cold water, he hopped out and dried himself as fast as he could. He was even able to multitask by brushing his teeth and combing back his black bangs at the same time.

He walked out of the bathroom naked except for his boxers, for he had long discovered that Seung-gil didn't care for little details and only got Yuuri to blush slightly from time to time whenever they were in almost nude proximity of each other. It was a quality both the Korean and Phichit had.

"Remember, keep your chin up," Seung-gil instructed as he impatiently waved Yuuri over to the clothes he had selected. "No stuttering, no hesitance, and most of all, _make a good first impression_."

"R-Right," Yuuri choked out, pulling on the white button up and trying to button them up.

His hands fumbled with the pale pink tie, and huffing in irritation, Seung-gil folded and looped as quick as lightning so it looked presentable but wasn't too tight or loose around Yuuri's neck.

Stuttering out a thanks, Yuuri slipped on the light grey blazer before hopping from one foot to another to pull on the darker pants.

"Contacts, _contacts_!" Seung-gil hissed, shoving the small container into Yuuri's hands and pushing him onto the bed.

While Yuuri blinked rapidly as he applied the little pieces of plastic carefully, Seung-gil muttered darkly to himself and cursed in Korean as he shoved Yuuri's feet into some shoes.

While Yuuri was definitely not fluent in the language, he knew Seung-gil long enough to recognize some words. Such as: _"this idiot"_ and _"gonna kill him one day"_.

"Now go!" Seung-gil snapped, his brows furrowed as he shoved Yuuri out of the flat and slammed the door behind them. "Phichit's waiting; _Katsuki, hurry your ass up_!"

"Okay, okay!" Yuuri squealed, sprinting to catch up with him. He wasn't sure if Seung-gil knew, but the Korean was quite frightening when he wanted to be.

They ran down the three flights of stairs to see a familiar red-painted vehicle that could only belong to one person who was equally flashy.

"Hi baby!" Phichit grinned cheerfully as the two climbed in. Yuuri blushed and tried to respect the other twos' privacy as they briefly kissed.

"The idiot took longer than I thought it would," Seung-gil grunted as he slipped into the passenger seat. His voice, however, was noticeably softer and less sharp than it had been previously. His affection for Phichit was not widely broadcasted, but among the three of them, they knew that the Thai man held his heart.

"Okay, we got thirty minutes," Phichit said in his ever joyful voice. His hand held Seung-gil's as he started to drive with only one hand. "Plenty of time to get to the studio. You okay, Yuuri?"

"Er, y-yes, Phichit-kun." Yuuri said, smiling slightly. However, his nerves prevented him from fully grinning. Of course he was nervous; he was about to head a freaking interview to work on set with not only one of Hollywood's best film directors, but also _Viktor Nikiforov_.

 _Oh god_. Just the name was enough to send Yuuri's heart into overdrive and get his cheeks red. Yes, it was not a secret amongst his friends (which weren't many) that he had what was called a _celebrity crush_ on Viktor. And to actually _work_ with this almost god-like man was a dream come true. Also a nightmare, because Yuuri currently felt like he was about to throw up.

"Remember. _Confidence_ ," Seung-gil reminded him as they finally reached the studio with five minutes to spare.

Phichit's beaming smile was a complete contrast against his boyfriend's serious composure. "Good luck, Yuuri~!"

"R… Right!" Yuuri nodded. "Thank you, Phichit-kun, Seung-gil-kun."

"No problem!" Phichit chirped.

"Call us when you're done," Seung-gil said in an almost bored voice, his irritation from before completely gone.

Yuuri nodded and gulped, slamming the door shut and watching as the scarlet vehicle drove away.

"Oh _kami_ …" Yuuri squeaked, slipping into his native tongue as he felt sweat drip down his neck.

And then he entered the building.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Viktor leaned back slightly, offering the camera a smile that was borderline sexual. He was dressed in a costume that reminded him slightly of something a figure skater would wear, for it was skin tight, one piece, and eccentric.

"Wonderful!" Cooed the camera man taking the shots. "Now how about something innocent? Yes – exactly! Wonderful, wonderful! Keep that pose!"

Viktor held back a sigh as he did as told, not making a hassle. These model shots were perhaps even worse than the actual acting; they made him wear highly uncomfortable clothes and pose ridiculous shots.

How annoying.

"Alright! Break!"

Viktor's smile immediately dropped as the lights dimmed, several people shooing him away so they could change the background.

Standing off to the side, he scrolled through his Instagram. Might as well do something other than just stand and do nothing at all.

"U-Um… M… Mister Clive… Your coffee…"

"Eh? Oh, thank you, intern."

Intern? Since when had they gotten a new one? That voice wasn't recognizable and definitely not a woman. Interesting.

"Oh – oh no – mister N-Nikiforov, please watch out – !"

The shout was coming closer to Viktor's hearing range.

Raising his eyes, Viktor only had a split second to realize what was happening.

 _Splash!_

"Oh my god!"

"Quick, napkins!"

The entire crew went into chaos, for there Viktor Nikiforov was, sprawled on the ground, his expression stunned and his clothes absolutely ruined from various drinks.

"Urgh…" Muttered the person on top of Viktor, and the actor stared at him.

Eyes the color of molten amber stared back, several black strands of hair falling in front of slightly tanned skin from the otherwise slicked back bangs. Slightly parted lips were glossy and pink and full, cheeks red as they stared at each other. And suddenly, Viktor realized something. This… being. This person. Was completely and utterly _beautiful_. What could Viktor compare it to? An angel? A god? No… A snowflake. So delicate and unique and pretty.

And this said snowflake let out a gasp from his (absolutely delicious-looking) lips as he tried to scramble off of Viktor but failed due to clumsiness.

"M-Mister Nikiforov! I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't watching myself – " this man blabbered, his whole face turning a slow red. Viktor found it adorable.

And suddenly, his switch was flipped on, and a smile upturned Viktor's lips. It was different from the one he gave the camera and his fans; it was genuine and god, something came flooding back that he had lost all those years ago. _Inspiration. Motivation_.

Chuckling lowly, Viktor slowly sat up, causing the said 'intern' to sit up as well. The ravenette flushed even more, thinking that the actor was laughing at his foolish actions. However, Viktor's next move fully disapproved that theory.

"Please…" Viktor purred, taking his hand and raising it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles slowly and gently, enjoying how even the man's ears turned red. "Call me Viktor.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Okay, before all the questions; I am indeed aware of what Seung-gil is saying. While I** _ **was**_ **raised and born in America,** _ **culturally**_ **I was raised in my Korean environment. I know enough of my native language to let Seung-gil say what he likes without a translator.**

 **Oh, and, Seung-gil's first yell was somewhere along the lines of "Katsuki Yuuri! You're really going to get it today!"**

 **Another thing to address; as I have mentioned, since I was raised in a Korean culture, it is natural for me to put one's surname in front of their first. I'm only going to do it for Yuuri and Seung-gil, but for everyone else, regular** _ **First Name Last Name**_ **.**

 **I just absolutely love Seung-gil, it upsets me that people seem to forget my baby in their own fanfiction stories. So, yes, I** _ **do**_ **indeed ship him with Phichit and** _ **yes**_ **will make him one of Yuuri's closest friends. Sue me.**

 **Okay then, until next time~~**

 **Er, the next chapter might not be out for a while, school is my main priority.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Errr, when I first typed this up yesterday I expected 5 favorites and 7 follows, max. When I just checked the story like two minutes ago.. I nearly had a heart attack.**

 **Guys.**

 **22 FAVORITES AND 31 FOLLOWS.**

 **Oh my god xD**

 **Thank you all for loving this rinky dink of a fanfiction, and since I was so surprised and delighted with the positive response, I couldn't** _ **not**_ **write the next chapter right away.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri was absolutely _horrified_.

Not only was this his first day, but he had actually managed to trip over his own feet and spill all that coffee and tea of _Viktor Nikiforov_. As in the man voted to be the most delicious man alive seven years straight, the man who Yuuri had been fawning over since the age of twelve, and also the man that Yuuri was currently collapsed on top of.

Sputtering, Yuuri repeatedly apologized, wailing with trauma internally as his face went a deep magenta.

However, this was certainly not the reaction he had thought he would receive. He expected anger, maybe even a potential slap.

But Viktor only chuckled, one that had shivers up Yuuri's spine but also nearly got tears to appear cause _god_ this divine-like actor was laughing at him – only for the Russian to give him a smile that nearly caused Yuuri to spontaneously combust.

"Please… Call me Viktor." Oh god; the sultry and absolutely _this should be illegal_ voice of his nearly made Yuuri swoon and _oh my god he's kissing my hand!_

Yuuri could only gape as Viktor's smooth lips made contact with the back of his hand, peppering a small kiss onto the knuckles. Yuuri could feel the red spread not only to his ears but slowly creep down to his neck.

"Mister Nikiforov! Get off him, you stupid intern!"

And Yuuri couldn't help but let out a small gasp of pain and surprise as he was shoved off of Viktor, his body hitting the stone floor and causing a sharp sensation run throughout his nervous system.

Blinking rapidly and with slight tears because of the pain, Yuuri looked up to see a young woman try to frantically clean Viktor up, her red hair pinned back by a butterfly clip and her blouse _definitely_ not suited for children.

Now of course a sting of jealousy flashed through Yuuri; he should have known. There was no way that Viktor didn't have a lover, he was famous and rich and could get any woman he wanted.

"Ugh," Yuuri muttered to himself, slowly getting up and wincing because of the sticky liquid now drying slowly.

"Excuse me."

Viktor's hum of voice caused Yuuri to look up once more, but this time it was not addressed to him, but to the woman who had been leaning over Viktor while trying not-so-subtly to show her chest. Yuuri blinked. Viktor's tone was… different. So was his wide smile, which was fake and too big and looked almost _angry_. Oh no. He must be _pissed_ because of Yuuri's mistake.

"You're fired."

Eh?

The woman blinked. "F… Fired?"

"Yes," Viktor continued to say in a happy voice, his lips still set in a wide smile as he stood up, not paying at all attention to the stickiness of his costume.

"W… What?! Why! That imbecile was the one who knocked you over!" The woman shrieked, pointing a shaky finger in Yuuri's direction.

All eyes went to him, and the Japanese man blushed in embarrassment and shame.

Viktor's smile seemed to dim and his eyes grew darker as he leaned down slightly to the woman's height. "And you just pushed that _imbecile_ onto the floor."

He straightened up and walked over to Yuuri, who was growing nervous with each step. Oh god. Here it comes. He was going to get fired too, and his first day wasn't even _over_.

"Are you alright?"

That question was definitely unexpected. Yuuri's eyes were wide as he tilted his chin up slightly to see Viktor's face because surely he was acting or joking.

Viktor's breathtaking blue eyes held nothing but sincerity and worry, and oh my god he's _way too close_.

"I-I'm fine! Fine!" Yuuri squealed, stepping rapidly back. The scent of his cologne still stuck to him, no matter how far he went.

"I'm glad," Viktor smiled, and Yuuri nearly whimpered, because why was Viktor being so nice and showing him that _real_ smile to him but a fake grin to everyone else?

Yuuri couldn't help but let out a yelp as Viktor took a hold of his hand – the one he had kissed before and was still tingling from the touch – and brought him closer.

"Um – m-mister Nikiforov – " Yuuri stuttered, trying to pull away but failing. Has his face ever been more red?

"Please leave," Viktor smiled at the red-haired woman. "One of the security guards will take you to the exit. Have a nice day."

"Urgh!" She screamed, throwing a tantrum as one of the said guards immediately reacted to Viktor's words and dragged her away by the arm.

"Now…"

A hand grasped Yuuri's chin gently, forcing him to tilt his face up and meet those cerulean eyes.

Viktor clicked his tongue as he turned Yuuri's head from side to side softly, not liking the scratch on his right cheek he had just discovered. "How about you and I grab some lunch? I'm rather disappointed, your pretty face is ruined by that hideous scratch."

"Um…" Did Viktor just call him pretty? Someone call the ambulance, Yuuri was about to have a heart attack. "O-Okay."

"Wonderful!" Viktor trilled, turning his head to stare at the crew, who had all gone deathly silent during the event. "Someone get a band-aid and cancel my plans for this evening. I have a darling snowflake to attend to."

"Y-Yes!" Someone yelled, and they all rushed back to work, one person fulfilling half of Viktor's request and bringing over a box of water-proof band-aids.

Viktor hummed in thanks as he took it and gently pulled Yuuri by the hand over to a table.

"So, my dear snowflake…" Viktor cooed, taking out a medium sized one and carefully peeling off the white plastic from the back. "May I know your name?"

"Ka… Y-Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri said nervously, trying to avoid eye contact as Viktor plastered on the band-aid with care.

"There. Now your lovely face will heal," Viktor smiled, his blue eyes shining as he cupped Yuuri's left cheek with a hand.

Yuuri was surprised by how warm and… comforting Viktor's touch was.

"Now how about that lunch I was talking about?" Viktor continued, already shrugging off the outer layer of his costume and revealing a simple white tee shirt underneath. Thankfully, the coffee hadn't seeped in for long enough and the shirt was left clean. Another intern quickly rushed up to hand Viktor his regular clothing.

"W… Where are we going?" Yuuri sputtered, cause this was surely a dream come true.

"Anywhere you want, darling Yuuri~" Viktor grinned, slipping on a thin white and red jacket.

"Mister Nikiforov – " Yuuri pleaded. "I really don't think this is necessary, I-I don't want to cause any trouble in your life – "

"Mou~" Viktor pouted, grasping Yuuri's hand and gently tugging him to follow. "I thought I said to call me Viktor!"

"… Nikiforov-san – "

Now Viktor knew enough from his travels to know Japanese, and he also knew that adding that honorific still meant the same thing as mister Nikiforov.

"Viktor!"

"Nikiforov-sama, then – "

"That's even worse!"

"V… Viktor-san?"

Viktor held back another pout. It would do for now, he supposed.

He would have to convince his snowflake to think better later, but as of the moment, Viktor wanted to eat with this beauty.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Lol I really like how this turned out because I honestly think this would be Viktor's reaction when he sees Yuuri for the first time in an AU.**

 **Like Viktor's the puppy kind of lover; touchy, clingy, and absolutely wanting of attention. It makes me squeal just thinking about it.**

 **(Meanwhile Yurio is the kitten type of lover xD)**

 **Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter, but this was typed in a hurry and also again in one setting.**

 **Btw, I really recommend listening to music when writing. Not any type of music, but music that would motivate you for that specific story. For example, since this is about Yuuri and Viktor, I have a playlist for them with Yuri On Ice and Agape and Eros and all of that.**

 **Just a tip :**

 **Okay, until the next chapter, and please review~ They feed this hungry author.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um… Vik… Viktor-san – "

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!"

Yuuri was absolutely red in the face, stiff as a board while Viktor snuggled into his side like an overgrown puppy.

Someone definitely hated him up there, Yuuri groaned to himself. This was definitely torture, because _holy god_ his crush of eleven years was currently rubbing his head against the side of his neck.

Yuuri gulped nervously, Viktor's intoxicating scent subtly wrapping around him. He smelled faintly of men's cologne and a dash of pineapple. It was… it was like getting drunk off just a smell, and Yuuri tried hard not to swoon as Viktor started to pepper little kisses on his nape.

"Viktor-san – " Yuuri muttered, his face impossibly red as Viktor smiled into his scarlet skin.

"You're very warm," Viktor replied simply.

Yuuri had absolutely no idea how to respond to that.

"We're here, mister Nikiforov."

Viktor perked up, his arms still around Yuuri's own left arm and addressed the driver. "Thank you, Joey. Wait for us, we'll take about an hour."

Joey, a warm middle-aged man with brown hair, nodded. "Of course. Should I take you to the back, mister Nikiforov?"

"Hmm~" Viktor pondered in thought. "What do you think, Yuuri?"

"Oh, um…" Yuuri tried to breathe properly. "M-Maybe we should? Because what if the press gets here, I don't want you to… to get annoyed by them."

Viktor beamed, practically bouncing in his seat. "Wow~ So smart! Okay, Joey, take us to the back."

Yuuri tried not to hyperventilate as Joey slowly made his way to the back of the building, parking before Viktor climbed out of the car.

"Yuuri," Viktor drew out the _'u'_ of Yuuri's name. "Aren't you hungry, snowflake?"

"Oh, yes…"

His whole body trembling, Yuuri grasped Viktor's outstretched hand and followed him out of the vehicle.

"Er, Viktor-san, is it really okay to go in like this?" Yuuri asked, half curious and half nervous.

"Of course," Viktor assured him, his hand grasping the handle of the heavy metal door and pulling it open. "I know the owner. He's a very… eccentric man, but we're good friends and I do this from time to time."

"Really?" Yuuri asked, for once his voice not shaking as his curiosity got the better of him.

Viktor hummed in a yes, his hand finding Yuuri's once more and squeezing it gently.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks go a deep scarlet, and to save himself from the embarrassment (too late), he turned his head rapidly to the side.

"Yuuri, I want to see your lovely face, why'd you turn away?"

Yuuri could practically _hear_ the pout in Viktor's voice without even looking.

"I-I'm sorry, I just – " Yuuri whispered, a hand grasping his chin and slowly turning his head.

"Your eyes are captivating," Viktor muttered, his neck bent down slowly.

Yuuri's breath caught in his throat. What was he talking about? Yuuri was plain; his eyes were a mere muddy brown color his whole family had. They weren't sparkly or special; the one who's eyes were beautiful was Viktor.

"I love it when you blush." Viktor's voice dropped even lower, his face closer than ever.

Viktor's thumb gently grazed Yuuri's right cheek, causing it to go even pinker.

"No – Viktor-san, please – " Yuuri whispered, his eyes wide as Viktor inched a little closer. It wasn't that he didn't want a kiss – he wanted it so badly that Yuuri's chest tightened in pain. But not here. And certainly not _him_ ; Viktor absolutely cannot waste his lips on Yuuri, an intern, someone who wasn't extraordinary, someone who didn't _understand why_ Viktor was affectionate to him and him only.

Without realizing it, Yuuri had started crying, fat drops of water running down and then dripping off his chin.

Viktor's eyes widened as he saw this, feeling helpless as Yuuri's whole body shook with silent sobs.

"I'm sorry," Viktor muttered, his voice full of regret and something else – something somber – as he tried to wipe away the tears gently with his hands. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I only… I just wanted to kiss you."

"T-That's not it," Yuuri sniffled, thanking whatever divine being was up there that the area they were in was private and out of prying eyes. "Why are you doing this? W… Why me, we only met an hour ago – "

"… I – "

"Viktor!"

Yuuri hastily turned his back onto Viktor as a voice called out, wiping his tears away and trying not to seem too obvious that he had been crying.

"Ah… Chris…"

Letting out one last sniffle, Yuuri was ready to turn around and greet the newcomer only to jump in the air as a hand groped his behind.

"Ooh~ Nice and plump."

Sputtering, Yuuri spun around and backed up as fast as he could away from this perverted _stranger_ who had just freaking squeezed his bum.

The stranger was tall – tall as Viktor, Yuuri could say. His hair was two-toned, the top a light blond and the bottom a darker shade of yellow. His green eyes were flirty and his skin was tanned – he was one of the most attractive men Yuuri had ever seen.

He was also one of the most uncomfortable men Yuuri had ever met. He had groped him, and the only person Yuuri was okay with doing that was –

" _Chris_."

Yuuri flinched. Viktor's voice, which had previously been gentle and kind, was now uncharacteristically harsh.

"Don't touch my Yuuri," Viktor commanded, taking Yuuri's shoulders and hugging him almost possessively.

"Hm," Chris raised an eyebrow. "How interesting. It's not like you to go and find someone you want to protect, Viktor."

Viktor only tightened his hold around Yuuri.

"Um… Viktor-san," Yuuri said, wiggling lightly in Viktor's grasp. "Who's that?"

"Oh my, how impolite of me," Chris said, bowing slightly and sweeping his hand across his chest. "I am Christophe Giacometti, the owner of _Kiss and Dining_. Viktor, I'm assuming you want the usual table?"

"Oh, yes please~" Yuuri nearly collapsed. How could Viktor go from such a serious attitude to one that resembled a child in less than a minute?

"Great. Head up, then."

"Wait… Viktor-san, up?" Yuuri asked in a bewildered voice as Viktor nodded and started to pull Yuuri along gently by his hand.

"It's a secret booth only for me," Viktor winked over his shoulder at Yuuri. "Chris and I used to be close back in college, so he lets me use this whenever I want."

Yuuri stared at Viktor's back in slight awe as the actor guided him not to the front where people were served food daily, but instead to a wooden stairway just next to a pair of doors that would lead to the main restaurant. This man was so interesting, Yuuri thought. He was a mystery – not a lot of Viktor's personal life was made public, and to learn these little tidbits made Yuuri excited.

"Vik… Viktor-san."

"Yes, Yuuri?"

The two stopped, halfway up the stairs.

Viktor's eyes were endless oceans as he stared down at Yuuri from the step above, and Yuuri tried to breathe steadily. Gathering all the courage he had at the moment, Yuuri let go of Viktor's hand and reached up slowly.

His questions from earlier could wait. Right now, Yuuri was determined to apologize to Viktor for before in the only way he knew would work.

Standing on his toes so he wouldn't hurt Viktor's neck by bending it down too much, Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his chin up so his lips would softly press against the other's.

Goodness, Yuuri nearly fainted at the moment; here he was, kissing the actor he had practically worshipped since he was a child – and _good god_ the man's lips. They were soft and delicate, and although the kiss was merely a slow brush of skin against skin, Yuuri savored every moment of it.

When Yuuri slowly pulled back, his whole face was rather red and his lifted his eyes to shyly look up at Viktor.

What he saw surprised him; Viktor's own cheeks were a pink, his face stunned and his eyes wide. Yuuri felt proud. He had managed to fluster Viktor, which he thought was nearly impossible.

"For… For earlier," Yuuri muttered.

Then the next movement made Yuuri stumble slightly, but his footing steadied.

Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri's neck and pressed against him for another kiss.

It was heavenly.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Yaaaay, managed to update. The place I live rarely has snow, so if there's even a chance of it, school closes down. As of an hour ago, we've started to have said snow, and I can guarantee at least a day off.**

 **Fuck yeah.**

 **I really like how this one turned out – the surprise that Viktor felt when Yuuri initiated the kiss even after he had cried before, and** _ **ugh**_ **I just love the fact that Yuuri can seduce Viktor as much as Viktor can seduce him.**

 **Ohohohoho.**

 **I also plan for Yuuri's Eros to come out soon. I wanna see how Viktor reacts to it.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update again, but… just look out for it, okay?**

 **Until next time, then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been analyzing this for a while now, but there's one thing all of the YOI fanfictions have in common…**

 **Us authors only get about a small percentage of our readers to actually review, which is strange and new to me because every other fanfiction I've written, guys… I've gotten reviews** _ **over**_ **the amount of followers/favorites.  
**

**I'm not saying that's a bad thing; maybe some of you are just shy or a lazy bum like me. It just surprises me because I've never really come to a situation like this.**

 **And I don't mean** _ **just my**_ **story, either. It's everyone's works. They always get less reviews than the amount of readers they actually have.**

 **It's interesting, really.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Viktor pressed himself against the smaller body, trying to taste as much as he could of those delicious lips.

Yuuri's lips weren't as smooth as he thought they were; they were slightly chapped, but that only caused Viktor to swoon even more. The rough feeling of them against his own lips was… indescribable.

Viktor couldn't remember the last time he had kissed someone like this; slowly, no tongue, and the gentle hesitance that whispered _"do you really like me?"_

 _God yes_ , Viktor tried to convey. He had never liked anyone like he felt for Yuuri. If only the young man could see that; that in Viktor's eyes, he was charming and adorable and _oh so seductive_.

"Viktor…" Yuuri muttered, as Viktor gently nipped his bottom lip.

Viktor could only hum in total satisfaction.

Yuuri's hands clenched the front of his jacket tightly, the cloth wrinkling under his fingertips and inevitably causing a permanent effect. Viktor couldn't make himself to care. All that mattered was Yuuri and his delicious clementine and vanilla scent with that hint of cinnamon.

And Viktor would have continued to enjoy this precious moment that he would definitely daydream about later had it not been for the fact his phone began to ring right in the middle of it.

Gasping, the two parted.

Yuuri's face was flushed red right up to the tips of his ears, his lips redder than normal and his breathing a little heavy. Viktor was proud that he had managed to do so to the young man – only next time, he promised to himself to get Yuuri's lips swollen as well.

Not even bothering to check who was calling him, Viktor unwrapped one hand around Yuuri's neck and accepted the call while bringing the phone up to his ear.

"What?" Viktor said, his voice slightly displeased.

" _Vitya!_ "

Viktor blinked, the familiar voice flowing angrily from the speaker.

" _Why am I getting an email from mister Cline that you're fooling around with some intern?!_ " Yakov continued to bark. " _This movie is an important break for you, you know this and not to goddamn mention you skipped out on dinner with the director and half of your model shots are missing!_ "

"Hmm," Viktor muttered, only half-listening as he bent his neck and started to trail his lips over Yuuri's face, starting from his forehead and then over his eyelids. Yuuri couldn't help but let out something like a giggle, half-nervous and half-amused.

" _VITYA!_ " Yakov roared. " _Are you listening?!_ "

Viktor pressed a kiss to the corner of Yuuri's lips before pulling away slightly. "Of course I am, Yakov," Viktor replied in a now happy voice to his agent.

" _Then get your ass over to the studio!_ "

"Ah, no can do, Yakov," Viktor grinned cheerfully, for Yuuri had now shyly stood on his toes and was lightly kissing his jaw. The shorter peppered small kisses along Viktor's neck and ears, causing something warm to rise in Viktor's cheeks and lose his concentration for a moment.

"I'm rather occupied at the moment. _Dasvidanya!_ " Viktor said, already growing impatient because _he just wanted to kiss Yuuri senseless_ at the moment.

" _VITYA –_ "

And Viktor ended the call, cutting off Yakov's furious shout.

"Sorry about that," Viktor sighed, cupping one of Yuuri's cheeks and rubbing his thumb gently over the band-aid. "Yakov is such an impatient man. Sometimes I think he needs a hug."

Yuuri let out a small laugh, causing delicious shivers to run up Viktor's spine. Good lord, could this man be possibly any more gorgeous?

"Now let's go, my dear Yuuri. I bet you're rather hungry."

"Yes, Viktor-san."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri blushed brightly as Viktor grasped his hand and brought it up to his lips, lightly grazing his lips across his fingertips. It somehow felt a lot more intimate than the kisses they had shared only thirty minutes prior.

"So, Yuuri," Viktor drew out the _'u'_ in his name. "Why don't we get to know each other more?"

"Er… Yes…" Yuuri sweated nervously. It was terrible, considering the fact that he practically knew all of Viktor's information like the back of his hand due to interviews and Wikipedia. But at the same time, the idea of learning more of Viktor's own personal life excited him.

They were sitting in the second floor, where there was a single table. The lights were dim and several scented candles were placed around them, and Yuuri nearly collapsed in a heap of red due to the highly romantic atmosphere. It also didn't help that his lips still throbbed lightly from before.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

And there was when Yuuri choked lightly on his water, his throat burning and his eyes wide. "N… No."

"Oh? Boyfriend, then?" Viktor's eyes were twinkling with amusement, as if he knew the answer.

Yuuri's embarrassment was steadily growing with each second. "Er… No…"

"How about past lovers?"

"N-No comment!"

"Hm, okay," Viktor grinned, as if pleased with Yuuri's answers. "How 'bout we talk about me, then? Let's see, I remember that my first girlfriend – "

Yuuri flailed his arms. "Stop!" He pleaded, cheeks pink.

Viktor chuckled, a low, velvety sound that nearly got Yuuri to melt into a pile of goo. "If not that… Why don't we talk about… _us_."

Yuuri gulped.

"Yuuri," Viktor's face suddenly became serious, his hand grasping Yuuri's tightly. "What do you want me to be to you? A father figure? A brother? A friend?"

"Uh – " Well, to be honest that last option sounded quite nice but Yuuri couldn't help but hope for… more…

"A boyfriend, then? I'll try my best."

"Wait!" Yuuri sputtered, because while Viktor as his boyfriend sounded _absolutely lovely_ , he only wanted Viktor to be someone that Yuuri knew was a true person and not some fake, lovey-dovey persona. "I only want you to be you, please."

Viktor's ocean blue eyes met Yuuri's own ginger-brown ones, and they locked with each other.

"I rather like that answer," Viktor muttered, his eyes becoming half-lidded and his voice lowering as he again kissed Yuuri's fingertips. "I like you very much, Yuuri."

Oh god; Yuuri could feel the heat creep up his neck at the sudden confession. "I… I like you to," he whispered back.

"How about we come to a conclusion, then – " Viktor leaned over the table, his face hovering over his. "I stay as myself… While we become lovers."

Yuuri's breath hitched. Was he serious? His heart was threatening to jump out of his chest due to its fast-paced palpitations. There were still so many unanswered questions – why him, a clumsy intern with no special quality? Was this too fast? How could Yuuri protect Viktor's reputation from being ripped to shreds because _hello the world-famous actor Viktor Nikiforov was dating a nobody_?

Yet he could only let one word spill from his lips, for everything else could wait. He wanted this. He wanted this so badly that his chest tightened and his heart raced.

"… _yes_."

Viktor's eyes softened, and drew himself even closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart. "Thank goodness. Because if you said no…"

Viktor's hand rose and grasped Yuuri's chin, his thumb swiping across his lower lip gently and slowly.

"I would have been heartbroken." Viktor whispered.

And then their lips met.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **I like that despite the kisses they've shared from before in the stairs, this is their first kiss as actual lovers.**

 **And I know this is going slow. You guys have come here because of that rather dramatic summary, and I assure you, the drama will soon be piling on.**

 **I'm also going to be putting a lot of Otayuri and Seung-gil with Phichit in, with maybe some other ships sprinkled here and there.**

 **School's actually easier than last semester because I'm not hating it too much (what with ELA becoming somewhat enjoyable), so I should be able to post much more often and not with weird pauses in between chapters.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and do review, for they feed this starving author.**

 **Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whooo boy, chapter five already.**

 **And for the shameless self-promo of the day, go check out Incogitable. It's a new Viktuuri fanfic that I thought was a cute idea :3 your support there as well would be much appreciated!**

 **Okay, I know you're all anxious, so let's just get on with the chapter – come** _ **on**_ **Rose, you stupid author.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

When Yuuri was dropped off at his apartment complex, he was given a soft kiss on the corner of his lips right before he climbed out of the car.

" _Dasvidanya_ ," Viktor muttered into his ear, causing shivers to run up his spine. Yuuri felt something slip into his pants pocket. "Text me later, dear snowflake."

Yuuri's ears turned a bright red. "Y-yes, Viktor-san…"

"Aw, it's back to the honorifics," Viktor playfully pouted. "And you called me Viktor when we kissed, too…"

 _Shit_ , Yuuri had completely forgotten about that. In the daze of actually kissing Viktor, he had forgotten the honorific. "Bye!" He squealed, embarrassed beyond belief as he scrambled out of the car.

Viktor laughed and waved. "Bye~"

And then they were gone.

Yuuri clutched the front of his now dry shirt where his heart was beating erratically. _Augh_ , that was so embarrassing!

Yuuri stumbled into the building in a daze, his glasses knocked slightly askew as he managed to somehow climb the stairs and shakily unlock his door.

What he saw only further strengthened his heartbeat and embarrassment. " _Seung-gil-kun! Phichit-kun!_ "

The two young men pulled apart and looked over at a red Yuuri. Phichit had the decency to look a little sheepish as he grinned with a pink blush, but Seung-gil remained as passive as ever, leaning back onto the couch and not caring that his hair was messed up due to Phichit running his hands through it just seconds prior.

"Yuuri~" Phichit greeted, relaxing and snuggling into Seung-gil's chest. "How'd it go? Did you impress them with your wow CGI and directing skills?"

"Um – " Yuuri fidgeted uncomfortably. How was he going to break the news? Of course he was going to tell them, they were his best friends. Yet how does one tell said best friends they're now dating a world-known celebrity?

"How about a better question," Seung-gil interrupted, his hand unconsciously rubbing Phichit's shoulder. "How'd you get home without us to pick you up?"

Silence.

Yuuri shook under their stares, knowing they would absolutely not let him go until he answered their questions. "Er… S-someone dropped me off."

Seung-gil's eyes hardened. "Who was it?"

While Phichit started to ramble about how hot Seung-gil looked when he was protective, Yuuri began to sweat nervously. "U-Uh – "

"Tell me their name." Seung-gil said in his still bored voice, but his eyes were narrowed. "I need to know if I can trust them."

Oh god – fine then. This could possibly the only way he could tell them, and so, taking in a breath to muster up some of the barely-present courage he had, he managed to wheeze out a faint, "My b-b-boyfriend did."

" _What_?" Shrieked Phichit, and while he was clapping rapidly in joy, Seung-gil merely stared at Yuuri in disbelief.

"Who is he?!" Phichit continued to excitedly yell as Yuuri came over and slumped onto the couch a few feet beside them.

"I don't know if you'll believe me when I tell you," Yuuri bit his lip.

"Yuuri," all attention went to Seung-gil. "You're an incredible idiot. Stop being a baby and just tell us – you know you can."

Yuuri sagged a little but smiled nonetheless. He was right – Seung-gil and Phichit had seen him at his worst and not only picked up the pieces, but also put them back together. They were his everything and he could tell. He definitely could.

Now much more relaxed, Yuuri murmured out his name faintly. "It's… Viktor."

Seung-gil and Phichit blinked.

"… Viktor who?" Phichit questioned.

Yuuri flushed. "Viktor N-Nikiforov!"

"What do you _mean_ – "

" _Oh my GOODNESS, Yuuri_!" Phichit shrieked, bouncing off of Seung-gil's lap and leaping over to his friend. "You're dating _the_ Viktor Nikiforov and you tell me _now_?!"

Yuuri squeaked as Phichit leaned in, his eyes glittering excitedly. "Oh god, I _have_ to post this on Instagram, they're gonna freak – "

" _NO!_ "

Phichit froze and stared at Yuuri.

Yuuri panted, trying to calm down from his surprising shout of voice. "I-I mean… please, no, Phichit-kun. At least… Not until we decide… together," he said, struggling to get the words out of his throat without choking on them.

Phichit softened, tucking his phone back away. "Okay," he said gently in an understanding tone.

" _Jageeyah_ ," Seung-gil said, his word of endearment causing both Phichit and Yuuri to flush. "We can always discuss more about this later. Let Yuuri rest and we can talk tomorrow. I thought you wanted to watch _The Lion King_?"

"Ah, yes!" Phichit brightened, once again placing himself into the ravenette's lap and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Feeling much more relieved now that his friends knew and Phichit was guaranteed not to post it on any social media, Yuuri popped in the DVD and they spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I can't _believe_ you, you idiot."

"Why Yurio," Viktor drawled out, his eyes glued to his phone as he eagerly awaited for a notification to pop up. "Why would you ever say so to your dear cousin?"

"Because maybe my cousin is a stupid old man who nearly got Yakov to have a heart attack by skipping out on his job for some… for some random _piggy_!" Yuri snapped. "And _don't_ call me Yurio! Why'd you fucking change my name because of him?"

Viktor ignored his younger cousin's rambling by sitting on the couch and beaming when the small _'ding'_ indicated he had a new message.

Clicking the app, it revealed an unknown number who had sent several texts.

 _Hi_

 _It's Yuuri_

 _Um… Can we talk please, Viktor-san?_

Viktor's grin couldn't stop itself as he hurriedly typed.

 _ **Yuuri~ My little snowflake, how I've missed you so!**_

 _It's only been five hours, Viktor-san…_

 _ **Five hours without you, my dear ;)**_

Viktor's smile grew as Yuuri took two minutes before he started typing again. He must have felt flustered and was probably red with embarrassment in his room. The thought made Viktor feel a happiness he never experienced before.

 _ **What did you want to talk about~**_

 _Oh, yes… Viktor-san… Do you want to make our relationship… public?_

Viktor blinked. Well that was definitely different from what he had expected.

 _ **Yuuri, while I would love to show off to the world you are now mine, I will only do something that guarantees your comfort. I would never do something that could possibly make you uneasy.**_

… _Viktor-san… Please... Please tweet you have a boyfriend!_

What? Viktor felt his face go a slow pink as he waited for more.

 _While I don't necessarily want my name personally out there, at least tell your supporters that you are now taken_

 _Because I feel very selfish and…_

 _I want the world to know that I was the man to have taken Viktor Nikiforov from them!_

Where was this confidence coming from? Viktor thought as he swooned. What happened to his sweet and shy Yuuri to be replaced with this man who declared Viktor his and nobody else's?

 _ **Your words just made me blush. I do hope that satisfies you~ and of course I will, dear snowflake**_

 _ **But of course I'm saddened as well. Without your name, no one will ever know the name of the man who makes me so happy ;)**_

 _Please take care of me!_

 _ **With all my heart.**_

And so, with his heart pumping and his blood flowing faster in excitement, Viktor proceeded to open up Twitter and do exactly as his lover had asked him to do.

" _Sorry, dear followers~ But someone already has my heart in their hands. And I really hope nobody else will ever hold it._ "

Grinning, Viktor began to spam all of his other social media accounts with the same news, updating his Facebook status to taken and even adding a _'happily taken~'_ in his Instagram profile.

"Ew, old man!" Yuri suddenly shouted as he poked his head back into the bedroom. "If I knew you were gonna act like some stupid love-struck puppy I never would have asked Yakov to train under you!"

Viktor chuckled at the young actor's angry words. "All in good time, Yurio~ You'll understand when you get older."

" _Fuck off!_ "

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **I know it's short, but to be fair, I wrote all of his in one sitting and under fifty minutes. A new record if I do say so myself.**

 **Anyway, of course review and follow and favorite~**

 **I really like how this one came out as well, I think Yuuri's sudden plead to be known as the man to have taken Viktor away shows his confidence more. I also enjoy how Viktor positively spammed all of his social media accounts just to let the world know how happy he is to be dating someone xD**

 **Next chapter: the world is shocked to see award-winning actor Viktor Nikiforov announce he is in a relationship!**

 **Oh and also I'll be going more into depth about what Yuuri specifically does and why he applied to be an intern.**

 **Okay byyyeee, make sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter~~**

 **Also I almost forgot to mention this, but Seung-gil's word of endearment. It's like the equivalent of** _ **'dear'**_ **or** _ **'honey'**_ **. In my culture, showing affection is really rare, so for Seung-gil to call Phichit that it only further proves his feelings.**

 **Okay** _ **now**_ **bye.**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
